


You're Not Gonna Die A Virgin (German version)

by Katha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Deutsch, Free to Be You and Me, German, M/M, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katha/pseuds/Katha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Nacht für Cas auf der Erde – und er ist noch Jungfrau. Etwas, das Dean unter keinen Umständen zulassen will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Gonna Die A Virgin (German version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> Hier kommt auch mal ein kleiner Oneshot für Zwischendurch  
> Spielt innerhalb der Folge ‚Free to Be You and Me‘ [S5/E3], beginnt mit folgender Szene http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1Y-yR9QTX4#t=4m50s [4:50-8:23]  
> Destiel-FF  
> Lg,  
> Katha :)

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, etc. gehören The CW! Mir gehört nur die Idee dieser Geschichte, alles andere ist nur ausgeborgt ;)_

**  
**

**You're Not Gonna Die A Virgin**  
  
  
„Du stirbst nicht als Jungfrau, nicht mit mir!“  
Dean war sehr bestimmend gewesen und hatte Cas mit in einen Puff geschleppt, wo er nach einigen ermutigenden Bieren mit Chastity in eines der Zimmer verschwunden war.  
Er wirkte so unsicher, leicht panisch, wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde. Er wollte das nicht, nicht so. Er kannte das Mädchen doch gar nicht.  
Nachdem der Plan, Cas auf diese Weise zu entjungfern, völlig schief gegangen war, aber immerhin zur allgemeinen Erheiterung Deans und sehr zur Erleichterung Cas‘ geführt hatte, lag die Nacht noch vor ihnen.  
Die letzte Nacht auf der Erde.  
Dean war in bester Stimmung. Das Lachen hatte Blockarden gelöst, befreit. Cas war einfach nur froh, dass er dieser Aktion recht glimpflich entgangen war.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Dean stieg, immer noch lachend, in den Impala.  
„Ich gehe nicht noch ein weiteres Mal in so ein Etablissement, ich kenne die Frauen nicht einmal.“ Cas wirkte immer noch etwas verwirrt.  
„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft in deinen möglicherweise letzten Stunden mit mir die ganze Nacht an einem Tisch sitzen und Löcher in die Luft starren.“  
„Wieso sollte ich die Luft mit meinem Blick zerschneiden?“  
„Uh, vergiss es. Hast du einen Vorschlag?“  
„Nein… wenn ich die Nacht mit dir verbringen kann, würde mich das sehr freuen.“  
„Du willst-? Wie meinst du das?“  
„So, wie ich es gesagt habe.“  
„Nur um das klar zu stellen, kein Sex, klar?“  
Cas wirkte ein klein wenig enttäuscht in Deans Augen, aber vielleicht täuschte es in der Dunkelheit auch nur.  
„Ich hatte noch nie Sex, ich kann nichts vermissen, dass ich noch nicht getestet habe.“  
„Kumpel, du weißt nicht was dir entgeht.“  
„Nein, wie ich schon sagte-“  
„Jaja. Oh Cas.“  
„Außerdem ist das doch etwas sehr… intimes, oder nicht? Sollte man nicht, zumindest sein erstes Mal, mit jemanden haben, den man gut kennt, dem man vertraut und liebt?“  
Dean schluckte.  
„Ja, aber das lässt sich jetzt auf die Schnelle nicht mehr arrangieren, oder?“  
„Du bist doch da.“  
„CAS!“  
„Was?“  
„Ich bin ein Mann.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass das an ein Geschlecht gebunden ist.“  
„Ist es auch nicht.“  
„Was ist dann dein Problem?“  
„Ich bin nicht schwul.“  
„Ich dachte, das hat was mit Gefühlen zu tun, aber du bist da der Experte.“  
„Nein, du hast Recht.“  
„Ja, ich sagte doch, dass du der Exp-“  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“  
„Oh, okay… was dann?“  
„Das es mit Gefühlen zu tun hat.“  
„…“  
Die Stille im Auto wurde unangenehm. Castiel schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die schemenhafte Reflexion auf der Scheibe. Dean starrte die Straße deutlich konzentrierter an, als es normalerweise notwendig gewesen wäre.  
„Ah verdammt.“ Dean schlug mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bog er in eine Einfahrt im Wald ein, bremste, stieg aus und holte ein Sixpack Bier aus dem Kofferraum.  
Er zog eine Flasche aus der Pappverpackung und reichte sie an Cas weiter, der inzwischen die Autotür geöffnet hatte und Dean mal wieder leicht verwirrt ansah. Dann holte er sich eine zweite Flasche heraus, setzte die übrigen auf den Boden ab und öffnete seine und Cas‘ Flasche.  
Geistesabwesend trank er die halbe Flasche auf einmal leer, Cas saß immer noch einfach nur da.  
„Dean?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Uh, was genau wird das hier?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Du musst doch einen Grund für dein Handeln haben?“  
„Ja, ach Herr Gott, Cas!“  
„Was hat mein Vater damit zu tun?“  
„CAS!“  
„Ja?“  
„Du bist einfach unglaublich… du hattest wirklich noch nie Sex?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wie sieht es mit küssen aus – also so richtig? Mit Zunge?“  
Cas Blick bekam wieder einen etwas panischen Glanz.  
„Dean, es ist schon in Ordnung…“ Cas blickte seine Bierflasche an und trank sie aus. Dean schaute ihm erst dabei zu, trank dann ebenfalls den Rest aus seiner eigenen aus. Sie waren gleichzeitig fertig und während Dean seine Flasche auf dem Boden abstellte, begann Cas an dem Klebeschild herumzuknibbeln.  
Es ging gegen jeden Codex und allgemein um Deans gesamtes Weltbild – er konnte seinen Freund nicht einfach hängen lassen und ihn ohne die Erfahrung der irdischen Gelüste, wenigstens einen Kuss, ins Jenseits gehen lassen. Nicht Cas!  
Dean ging zu dem Engel, nahm ihm die Flasche behutsam aus der Hand und zog ihn hoch. Sie standen direkt voreinander, blickten sich in die Augen. Castiels strahlend blaue Augen schauten ihn so vertrauensvoll an, dass Dean ein „ach scheiß drauf“ murmelte und sich leicht nach vorne lehnte und Cas ganz vorsichtig küsste. Er war dabei so vorsichtig, als habe er Angst, dass Cas vor lauter Schreck direkt vor seiner Nase verschwinden würde. Aber Cas blieb, starrte seinen Gegenüber an.  
„Dean.“ Seine Stimme war rau und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht recht wusste, was gerade geschehen war.  
Aber er wirkte keinesfalls so, als wenn es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre und auch Dean hatte sich nicht unwohl dabei gefühlt. Im Gegenteil. Als seine Lippen die von Cas getroffen hatten, war ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge – oder in diesem Fall waren es mehr Engel – in seinem Bauch explodiert.  
Diesmal küsste er Cas stärker, krallte sich zunächst in seinem Trenchcoat fest, als habe er immer noch Angst, dass der Engel sich vor ihm in Luft auflösen würde.  
Dieser entspannte sich langsam und hatte alles andere vor, als sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter entfernt von Dean zu befinden, als unbedingt notwendig war. Unsicher öffnete er leicht den Mund und lies die fordernde Zunge Deans eindringen, er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als sich dieser noch näher an ihn drängte und förmlich gegen das Auto presste. Eine Hand hatte seinen Weg in die dunklen Haare gefunden und hielt sich darin fest. Dean hatte schon längst vergessen, dass das so a) nicht geplant gewesen war und das er b) eigentlich nicht schwul war.  
Aber wer konnte schon einem Engel widerstehen?  
Plötzlich drückte Cas ihn leicht von sich, löste sich aus dem Kuss und starrte verwirrt nach unten. Dean folgte seinem Blick und grinste.  
„Das, mein Lieber, ist ein Ständer.“  
„W-wieso?“  
„Oh Gott, du bist wirklich so unschuldig, wie du guckst.“ Dean grinste noch immer. „Du wirst ihn noch brauchen.“ In dem Moment wurde dem Jäger bewusst, dass er mehr wollte. Mehr als nur küssen, dass sein Plan, Cas die Jungfräulichkeit zu rauben, noch Bestand hatte.  
Der Anblick von der Beule im Schritt des Engels und sein eigener Erkenntnisgewinn machten sich auch bei Dean bemerkbar und als er sich erneut gegen Cas drückte, berührten sich ihre Erektionen, getrennt nur durch vier Schichten Stoff.  
Beide stöhnte unisono auf. Auch wenn Cas nicht recht verstand, was gerade vor sich ging. Es gefiel ihm, sehr sogar. Er genoss die Nähe von Dean, den Kuss, alles.  
Unbewusst fing er an, seine Erregung an der von Dean zu reiben.  
„Wow wow, Tiger.“ Er hatte Dean damit etwas überrumpelt, der nicht mit so einer Eigeninitiative von Castiel gerechnet hatte, aber er machte keine Anstalten etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Es gefiel ihm.  
Er schob den Mantel von den Schultern des Engels, lockerte seine Krawatte und öffnete zwei Knöpfe von Cas‘ Hemd. Langsam arbeitete er sich den Hals entlang, hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein, er spürte seine Erregung genauso deutlich wie die von Cas. Langsam wurde es ziemlich unbequem.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er die Hose des Engels und zog sie ruckartig herunter, sodass sie bis über die Knie nach unten rutschte.  
Der halb entkleidete Cas starrte Dean an, unsicher, nicht wirklich wissend was auf ihn zukommen würde, aber er vertraute Dean völlig.  
Vorsichtig berührte Dean Cas‘ Schwanz durch den Stoff der Boxershort, als ihn der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin in einen neuen Kuss verwickelte, diesmal deutlich von dem Engel ausgehend, schob Dean kurzerhand das störende Stück Stoff ebenfalls herunter und fing an, das Glied zu massieren.  
Es war auch für den Jäger eine neue Erfahrung, aber er fragte sich kurz, wieso eigentlich. Dann schaltete sein Gehirn wieder auf den Stand-by-Modus.  
„Uhhh. Nicht … aufhören.“ Cas stöhnte, als Dean für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von seinem Gegenüber abließ um sich von seiner eigenen Hose zu befreien, die mehr als unkomfortabel eng geworden war. Bevor Cas seinen Satz jedoch beenden konnte, berührten sich ihre Schwänze. Diesmal ohne auch nur eine Schicht Stoff zwischen ihnen. Es beendete den Gesprächsvesuch Castiels ziemlich abrupt.  
Während Dean den Penis von Cas mit rhythmischen Bewegungen massierte und den Engel dem Höhepunkt immer näher brachte, biss er leicht in die Schulter von Cas, dessen Hemd inzwischen über seine eine Schulter gerutscht war und diese entblößte. Deans eigenes Glied berührte immer wieder, wie zufällig, den anderen Schwanz, schrie förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit, doch aktuell schenkte er seiner eigenen Erregung keine Beachtung, kümmerte sich nur um Cas.  
„D-Dean… i-ich…“ weiter kam er nicht. Noch einmal strich der Jäger über die Erregung, dann ergoss sich ein Schwall Sperma auf seiner Hand und seinem eigenen Schwanz. Der Engel ließ den Kopf auf Deans Schulter sinken und atmete schwer.  
Nach einigen Minuten, Dean kam es wie Ewigkeiten, wunderbaren Ewigkeiten vor, kam Castiel wieder zu Atem.  
„Was war das? Dean, was hast du mit mir gemacht?“  
„Das, mein lieber Cas, war gerade dein erster Orgasmus.“  
„Es hat mir gefallen.“  
„Das will ich auch hoffen.“ Dean hatte angefangen, geistesabwesend seinem eigenen Schwanz die benötigte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, schaute dabei aber nur Cas an. Die blauen Augen, die Lippen, die verstrubbelten dunklen Haare. Wieso war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie wunderschön Cas aussah?  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Cas seine Hände berührte, ihn schüchtern ansah.  
„Darf ich?“  
Dean nahm anstelle einer Antwort seine Hände weg und Cas ersetzte sie ohne zu zögern durch seine eigenen. Auch wenn sich der Engel etwas ungeschickt zu Anfang anstellte, fand er schnell einen Rhythmus. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch Dean mit einem Stöhnen kam. Die Erregung die er bei dem Anblick empfunden hatte, als er Cas befriedigt hatte, war schon alleine fast genug gewesen um ihm ebenfalls einen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, himmlischen Orgasmus zu bescheren.  
Sie lehnten einige Zeit einfach aneinander, mehr oder weniger angezogen, aber glücklich.  
Schließlich wischten sie das Sperma mit einem Taschentuch notdürftig von sich und, wieder im Auto sitzend, genehmigten sie sich ein weiteres Bier.  
„Dean?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt beginnt Runde zwei.“  
  
Das Schweigen, dass sich im Wagen ausgebreitet hatte, war angenehm. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp an der Tankstelle fuhren sie zurück in ihre schäbige Unterkunft. Dean verschwand kurz auf der Toilette um das Bier wegzubringen, als er das kleine Zimmer wieder betrat, hatte er sein Hemd bereits ausgezogen.  
„Komm Cas, jetzt zeige ich dir, was der Himmel auf Erden ist!“ Er streckte ihm seine Hand hin.  
„Ab-“  
„Ah-ah, komm einfach her, vertrau mir.“  
„Das tue ich.“ Als Dean in die blauen Augen blickte, spürte er so viel Vertrauen, so tief und ehrlich, wie er es noch nie erfahren hatte, nie, nicht mal von Sam. Er schluckte.  
„Bereit?“  
Ein zögerndes Nicken war die Antwort.  
„Keine Sorge. Es ist auch für mich das erste Mal, ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein.“  
„Du hattest auch noch keinen Sex?“  
„Doch natürlich, aber noch nie mit einem Mann.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil ich mich nie in einen verliebt habe.“  
„Oh.“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde in einen erneuten Kuss verwickelt, deutlich fordernder als die vorigen am Auto. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand der Engel ebenfalls mit nacktem Oberkörper im Zimmer.  
Sie ließen einen Moment voneinander ab und starrten sich an.  
Cas fuhr mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über die Tätowierung, die Dean vor den Dämonen schützte.  
Dann fasste er Mut, als er den Ausdruck in Deans Gesicht sah, denn der ließ, auch für Castiel, nur einen einzigen Schluss zu, und öffnete Deans Hose und zog sie hinunter.  
Ihm streckte sich ein bereits halb harter Penis entgegen. Er berührte ihn leicht, dann den Sack.  
Dean zog scharf die Luft ein.  
Cas schaute ihn an, lustvoll.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und beide lagen splitterfasernackt auf dem Bett.    
„Bist du dir sicher, Cas?“  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“  
„Ja.“  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es ist wahrscheinlich meine letzte Nacht auf Erden, meine letzte Nacht mit dir, Dean.“  
Er sagte es ruhig, doch in seinen Augen lag Trauer. Dean schluckte.  
Dann schob er dem Engel ein Kissen unter den Po und begann ihn zu küssen. Das Schlüsselbein, die Brust, den Bauch. Am Schwanz hielt er kurz inne, sein Mund schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über der geröteten Spitze. Dann fuhr er jedoch auf der Innenseite von Cas‘ Schenkel fort und massierte sanft seinen Sack. Anschließend fischte er die Tube Gleitgel die er gerade gekauft hatte, neben dem Bett hervor und benetzte seine Finger.  
Er schaute Cas noch einmal ins Gesicht, dann begann er vorsichtig, mit einem Finger eindringend, Cas zu dehnen. Während Dean langsam weiter machte, küsste er weiter die Innenseite der Beine und schließlich auch die Schwanzspitze. Cas sog die Luft ein.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Phantastisch.“  
„Gut, dann merk dir dieses Gefühl, gleich wirst du dich noch 1000 mal besser fühlen.“  
Dean grinste dreckig, zog seine Finger vorsichtig aus Castiel heraus, dann verteilte er genügend Gleitgel auf seinem eigenen Schwanz. Es kostete ihn extrem viel Selbstbeherrschung so langsam wie möglich in Cas einzudringen. Es war so verdammt eng.  
Er legte Cas Beine über seine Schultern und beugte sich nach vorne, küsste ihn.  
„Geht das so für dich?“  
„Ich bin sehr flexibel.“ Er schaute Dean dabei an, getreu dem Motto ‚Bitte, was erwartest du? Ich bin ein Engel!‘ Es beflügelte die Phantasie des Jägers, unbewusst schon an zukünftige Treffen denkend.  
Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen, dann erhöhte er das Tempo stetig, rammte sich in Castiel förmlich herein. Ihre Blicke waren gefangen, starrten sich an.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hielt Cas es nicht mehr aus, sein Blick entrückte noch ein wenig mehr dieser Welt und er ergoss sich zwischen sie beide. Als Dean das Sperma zwischen sich fühlte turnte es ihn zusätzlich noch ein wenig mehr an, und nach drei weiteren Stößen kam er in den Engel und sackte auf diesem zusammen.  
„Oh Gott.“  
„Was hat mein Vater…?“ Cas Stimme driftete ab. Offenkundig wollte er sich jetzt nicht gerade gedanklich mit seinem Vater beschäftigen.  
Schwer atmend blieben sie eine Weile liegen.  
Glücklich.  
Behutsam ließ Dean sich aus Cas gleiten. Es klebte überall. Es war ihnen egal.  
Sie kuschelten sich aneinander, müde, aber zufrieden.  
„Dean?“ erklang es plötzlich in der Dunkelheit.  
„Hmm?“  
„Was, wenn ich morgen nicht sterben sollte?“  
„Huh?“ Deans Gehirn war noch nicht wieder ganz hochgefahren.  
„Würdest du es bereuen, wenn ich morgen nicht sterben würde?“  
„Spinnst du? Wie kommst du auf so einen Scheiß?“  
„Nach all dem hier? Du hast es gemacht, weil du davon ausgehst, dass ich morgen nicht mehr sein werde… und wenn…“ er brach ab.  
„Cas, hör mir mal gut zu! Ich würde nicht jeden ficken, egal ob Jungfrau oder nicht, ob die letzte Nacht auf der Welt oder nicht, auch nicht, wenn es ein guter Freund wäre. Okay? Ja, vielleicht war es der Auslöser, aber ich würde dich nie, nie einfach nur mit dir schlafen und dich dann sterben lassen. Klar? Ich bereue keine einzige Sekunde, im Gegenteil. Und ich werde morgen alles dafür tun, deinen gefiederten Arsch zu retten!“  
Cas antwortete eine Weile gar nicht, drückte Dean nur ein wenig stärker an sich.  
„Danke.“  
„Ca- CAS?!“ Dean rutschte unsanft auf das Bettlaken. Dort wo gerade noch Cas gelegen hatte, herrschte gähnende Leere.  
„Fuck, verdammte scheiße! Cas ich wollte die gerade sagen, dass-“  
„Ja?“  
„Cas? Wo verdammt – was hast du gemacht?“  
„Kuchen geholt.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich habe Kuchen geholt.“ Damit hielt er Dean seinen Lieblingskuchen unter die Nase.  
„Moment, bist du gerade splitterfasernackt in einem Supermarkt aufgetaucht um einen Kuchen zu stehlen?“  
„Uhm, ja… war das falsch?“  
Dean bekam einen Lachanfall, der den ersten des Abends bedeutend in Schatten stellte.  
„Ich liebe dich, man!“  
„Ich dich auch.“  
Hatte es Dean vielleicht nur so gesagt, so meinte Castiel es todernst.  
Dean hörte auf zu lachen, starrte ihn an. „Ich dich auch.“  
Sie saßen auf dem Bett, aßen Kuchen, dachten nicht über das Kommende nach. Nur Dean war sich sicher, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Cas sterben würde. Dieser dachte das gleiche über Dean.  
Und wenn es das letzte war, was sie tun würden.


End file.
